


Long Live Yoda

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoda must be preserved. He must live forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live Yoda

The worst thing about Jensen's weekend was leaving Jared's house on Sunday evening. It had taken him a good hour to actually get out the door, Jared kept catching him around the middle and pulling him in but there was nothing worth complaining about there. Because Jensen had just had the absolute best weekend of his entire life and now he couldn't imagine ever being without Jared, for basically the rest of his life. It was wonderfully amazing, the way he could still feel Jared in him, the slight uncomfortable feeling as he drove home, and each time he shifted it was as if the pleasure of Jared in him shot up his spine.

Over the course of the weekend Jensen had succeeded in his quest for them to not really leave the house. They'd gone out for their mall trip otherwise it was just them, enjoying each other, savouring each and every moment. Sunday night Jensen dreamed of Jared, of his lips and his smell and the way he could make him shift and squirm and beg for _more_. For the first time in his life Jensen woke early on a Monday morning and couldn't _wait_ to get to school.

He showered, dressed in his favourite pair of jeans (that showed off his ass best) and the green shirt Jared had spotted in his closet and insisted Jensen wear at some point in time. Before he left he checked on Yoda in the camera case and carried him carefully to the car, considering how sad it was, the idea of not having the egg around any longer. After all, Yoda was the reason he and Jared were together. He smiled fondly and held Yoda in his lap the entire drive.

The smile grew to something bright that stretched his lips and dimpled his cheeks as he pulled into the parking lot and caught sight of Jared waiting by the stairs. It almost hurt, the way Jensen had missed his boyfriend in the fifteen or so hours they'd been apart, and Jensen had to force himself not to run across the parking lot too him. "Hey," he whispered in a greeting, fingers curling around Jared's arm to catch his attention. "It's _so_ good to see you."

Jared slid his arms around Jensen's waist and pulled him in as close as was legal in public. Sighing happily Jared nosed his way through Jensen's hair until he could whisper quietly by his boyfriend's ear. "Is it crazy that I've missed you so much since last night it almost hurt?" Placing a soft kiss to Jensen's cheek Jared pulled back to stare down into his boyfriend's eyes. "You're gorgeous."

Blushing slightly, Jensen grinned up at his boyfriend, fingers curling in his belt loop. "I was just thinking the same thing. About the missing you so much it _did_ hurt. Not the gorgeous thing. Though it's totally the truth." Jensen smirked and pushed up slightly on his toes to bump his forehead into Jared's. "I woke up at like, two for the alarm thing you know? And I was _really_ tempted to call you." As far as Jensen was concerned they didn't have to go into the school, they could just stay out here all morning.

"Won't have to do that anymore after today." Jared was surprised to feel his bottom lip actually slide forward just a little. How had he managed to get attached to an egg? And in a week? "I'm gonna miss the little guy - even though," he shrugged, "I'm not really gonna miss the two am thing."

Jared very much liked his sleep. He liked to sleep as much as possible unless being in bed involved having Jensen there in which case _awake_ was better. Thinking about Jensen in his bed was really distracting and Jared's eyes went a little distant for a few moments.

Jensen was very familiar with that glazed, thoughtful look and he was fairly certain he could pinpoint Jared's thoughts. And they probably weren't very appropriate. Smirking, Jensen snapped his fingers in front of the man's eyes. "Let's keep school PG okay?" He chuckled softly and hooked his arm around Jared's waist, a little surprised at how easy it was to pretend like people weren't watching them. "I'm gonna miss Yoda too. He's like, our little matchmaker yeah?" Jensen smiled, fingers curling into Jared's shirt along the back.

"He really is." Jared grinned and threw his arm across Jensen's shoulder. "I do have a plan though. It will take great courage and we'll have to be very supportive and comforting to our egg baby but I have high hopes." Jared nodded decisively and tugged Jensen toward the school.

"I think you've mentioned a plan before," Jensen nodded slowly and allowed Jared to pull him inside the building, arm tightening around his boyfriend's waist. "It's no less freaky than it was the first time. You gonna tell me or am I going to just assume the worse until you correct me?" He smiled fondly up at his boyfriend and let his head drop to the side to rest on his shoulder.

"Well, it involves poking holes in him and blowing his insides out. You want to spend the day trying to process that and reacquaint yourself with the idea that he's just an _egg_ before we actually try to do it?" Jared found the whole idea a little distasteful. "Wait, is he gonna be rotten inside? How long is it before an egg goes bad?" He screwed his face up with disgust.

Face scrunching up, Jensen slowly lifted his head and stopped just outside the health door, peering up at Jared. "Ew. I'm pretty sure not being in the fridge all week is going to make it beyond rotten. God, I bet it's gonna smell." Jensen _really_ could do without smelling the insides of a rotten egg. "This is like some twisted punishment for not having to change diapers on our fake baby huh?"

Sucking in a deep breath Jared's brow furrowed in thought. "Well, it's either the gross part or we," he lowered his voice so Yoda wouldn't hear, "get rid of him for good." Raising an eyebrow he laughed at the shocked look on Jensen's face.

"Okay, I can live with the gross part but _seriously_ ," Jensen huffed and let his arm around Jared's waist slowly drop, fingers grazing purposefully along his boyfriend's denim clad ass. "You're going to need to make it up to me. Just so my delicate and fragile psyche is not damaged permanently." Jensen bumped his hip against Jared's, urging him into the classroom.

Sandy began waving frantically the moment she saw the boys coming into the room. "You didn't return my calls all weekend Jare." Sandy pursed her lips and tilted her head at Jensen even though she could barely hide her grin. "Have a good weekend did you Jensen?"

Laughing nervously Jared slid down onto his stool and leaned back to kiss Sandy on the cheek. "M'sorry, sometimes, I just completely lose myself in Jensen." Jared smiled at her and turned to look at his boyfriend's glowing cheeks. It was the truth - there were some moments when Jared was almost terrified by the way Jensen was _everything_. Pressing his lips together he sighed and shook his head. He'd never felt like this before and it was the best thing ever.

"Oh the double entendre," Jensen sighed wistfully and drummed his fingers along the table surface. When he looked back over both Jared and Sandy were staring at him and Jensen had grace enough to blush. "Um, I had a good weekend. How was your date with _Christian_?" Jensen grinned at Sandy, reaching out to poke her arm, purposefully brushing Jared in the process.

" _Christian_ ," she tilted her head to the side, "was a perfect gentleman." Her cheeks flushed a little, "well, perhaps not perfect." Batting her eyelashes she grinned over at Jared.

"Sandy!" Jared spun around on his stool, wincing when he smacked his knees on her work table. "Did you make out with Kane?" Jared's mouth fell open and he looked over at Jensen.

"Shhhhh," Sandy smacked his arm.

It was a little too much information for Jensen, who had no particular desire to learn about any sexual acts his friend might be involved in. "I don't want details," Jensen quickly reassured but gave the girl a smile regardless. "But I'm glad you seemed to enjoy yourself. So are you going to go out again? Are we going to have competition for the best couple in the history of ever?" Jensen beamed at Jared, grasping his hand and linking their fingers together. There was no way Chris and Sandy could top them as the best couple, he and Jared were the very definition of epic.

"Christian is a much better kisser than Jared." Sandy looked smug and dropped her gaze innocently to her notebook.

Jared's eyes widened. "Wait, I never-" eyes darting over to Jensen he shook his head quickly. " _Only_ on the cheek and maybe like once on the lips when I was drunk. But she gave me margueritas and I was being all schmoopy about her being my best friend." Jared kicked Sandy's ankle under her desk - an advantage of having long legs. "And he's so _not_ a better kisser than me."

"He's not," Jensen shook his head roughly and laughed when both whipped their heads toward him. "No, no, I haven't kissed Chris. I just, _no one_ could possibly kiss better than Jared. It's just not humanly possible." He grinned and glanced up toward the front when Mrs. Moir came in. Leaning toward Sandy in front of Jared - shoulder pressing into his chest - he dropped his voice and whispered. "Trust me Sandy, when it comes to matters of a sexual nature; no one is going to top Jared." Jensen smirked and dropped back, tugging his backpack open.

"Jensen..." Jared groaned and prayed that Sandy didn't pick up on the implication. The boys had given up halfway through the weekend on any notion they'd had that there was going to be much _switching_ in their relationship. Yeah. Jared could feel his cheeks flushing just thinking about it.

"Well, Jared Padalecki. How strange - I'd always pictured you as more of a _bottom_ kind of guy." Sandy whispered.

"Pictured?" Jared spoke far too loudly and earned himself a few puzzled looks from around the room. "I hate you both," he muttered.

Smirking slightly Jensen reached out and ruffled Jared's hair fondly. "Sandy, did you really picture? See I thought maybe top but um, I think it might be more _me_ enjoying being a bottom." This conversation was most definitely embarrassing Jensen but it was worth it just to see the bright blush on his boyfriend's cheek. "Better be careful Jare, next we know she's gonna ask to watch."

"OOOooh. Now see Jensen - I _knew_ I liked you." Sandy started to giggle and spent a considerable amount of effort trying to hide it and not draw Mrs. Moir's attention.

" _O_ kay," Jared slammed his binder on the workstation. "You two? _Not_ allowed to hang out together. Ever. And no more talking, either of you." Jared's cheeks were so red they felt a little bit like they were on fire.

"Don't worry Sandy," Jensen whispered, talking in a rush before Mrs. Moir could start the lesson. "I'll share my pictures."

"A healthy home life filled with substantial amounts of love and devotion," Jensen read from the paper, slow grin pulling his lips up as he trailed after Jared and Sandy out of the classroom. "Your grasped knowledge of the assignment is clear despite the obvious challenges attached to your project. Good job Jared and Jensen." Laughing, pleased, Jensen handed the paper to Jared and bounced on his heels. "We got an A. And thank god hallelujah no more waking up every two hours to hit the timer!"

"I never get A's." Jared took the paper and read down through the notes. "I'm super-impressed with us. We pretty much rock. San? What'd you get?" Grinning, Jared felt Jensen's fingers slip through his belt loop. Yeah. It made him a little giddy and a lot goofy.

Flipping her hair back over her shoulder Sandy held her paper up. "An A." She snapped her fingers at them, "single mother kicks ass yet again! We rule the world."

Laughing, Jared reached over and tried to mess up her hair but got completely side-tracked by Jensen's lips which just happened to get in the way. Having to settle for a brief kiss was annoying but he figured that he shouldn't kill the school with how hot they were.

Jensen smiled into the kiss at the sound of Sandy's squeak. Yeah, he didn't blame her. "I should get to my next class," he sighed wistfully and brushing his fingers just beneath the underside of Jared's shirt.

"Lunch today?" Jensen felt mildly bad for inviting Jared without inviting Sandy so he smiled over at her. "You can come too if you want." He grinned her way and stepped toward her to engulf her in a big hug.

"Thanks, but… uh," Sandy blushed slightly, "I'm meeting Christian. He said there was something he wanted to show me under the seats at the football field." She smiled innocently.

Bursting into laughter Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen's cheek. "Totally not gonna believe you _fell_ for that Sandy."

The girl's coy smile told both boys she knew _exactly_ what she was getting into.

"I'll meet you out front at lunch," Jared smiled down at his boyfriend, sighed, and took a few steps backwards before he bumped into someone. "Bye..." Finally turning he disappeared into the crowd.

The class after Health was pretty much the worst in Jensen's book but that was mainly because he hated not having Jared with him. Of course that defined all situations in which Jared wasn’t included so it wasn't likely the class itself. It wasn't his fault that he was with the most amazing guy in the universe, no matter what other people might think. This particular class however, science, was one he shared with Chris and he couldn't help smirking when he dropped down next to the boy. "So I heard you were nothing but a gentleman on your date with Sandy?"

If Chris were the type of guy to blush, Jensen thought he might do just that. Instead he dragged a hand through his hair and shrugged. "Sure. I mean, we made out on her couch and she totally let me put her hand up her shirt but if you want to call that being a gentleman, whatever."

Jensen cringed and shook his head. "Let's make a deal now. I'll never talk about Jared's cock and you never talk about Sandy's boobs or... that other part," Jensen shuddered slightly as if just saying the words could somehow penetrate his happy little gay bubble.

Clearly Chris felt the same way about the word _cock_ and he nodded quickly. "Deal." His eyes slid sideways and Jensen found himself smirking before a question even formed on his friends lips. "Your weekend was good though?"

"The best," Jensen agreed with a quick nod of his own and flipped his book open. "Dude, don't have sex with Sandy under the bleachers at lunch, that's so tacky."

Chris snorted and shook his head. "Hey, I'm not saying what will or won't happen. No details remember?"

"Right," Jensen nodded and thought about his own lunch plans and the idea of sitting on Jared's lap in the backseat. He thought they could make that work, even if he had to scrunch slightly. But _god_ it would be worth it.

"Uh Jensen, you're blushing," Chris poked his arm and Jensen had to force his mind away from lunch time plans before he got himself in trouble.

As he'd expected Jared was waiting out front for him and Jensen bounded down the steps, shivering at the winter chill in the air. "Hello awesome boyfriend, ready to go?" Jensen snagged Jared's arm and dragged him in the direction of the car. He dropped his voice low and pressed into Jared's side, speaking soft enough for only them to hear. "I _really_ want to make out with you and... stuff."

"Stuff." Jared walked faster and pushed Jensen up against the driver's side door when they got to the car so he could lean against him. "I couldn't stop thinking about fucking you all day - do you know how slow that makes the time go?" Jared's voice was rough and he couldn't help shuddering against his boyfriend's body. "Are you coming over tonight to help me with Yoda? And... do stuff?"

Swallowing thickly Jensen rocked his body into Jared's as subtly as he could. "Yeah, I'm definitely coming over tonight." He grinned and hooked his arm over Jared's shoulder, fingers splaying in his hair. "When do you parents get back?" Jensen's finger hooked in Jared's belt loop, one of his favourite places.

"Dad's on shift at the hospital tonight and Mom's out on one of her _girl's nights_ so she won't be back until long after you're supposed to be home." Jared leaned down and kissed along the shell of Jensen's ear.

Tilting his head to grant Jared more room Jensen sighed softly, fingers curling along the hem of his shirt. "Think I'll ever get to meet them?" He asked curiously, wondering vaguely at what point their PDA would push the limits.

"You want to?" Jared asked as he sucked gently on Jensen's neck. He didn't spend much time with his own parents - the whole physician thing really didn't lend itself well to lots of family outings. They'd been home a lot more when Jared was a kid but now - it seemed they felt he was fine to be on his own. "Want me to show you off?"

Blushing softly Jensen slowly nodded. "Yeah, of course I do." His hand planted on Jared's chest and he pushed back slightly. "C'mon, let's get out of here before we get in trouble for pornographic behaviour in the parking lot." Jensen smirked and curled his finger in Jared's shirt, tugged him in to bring their lips together.

Letting his tongue slip forward quickly, Jared nodded then tore himself away from his boyfriend to wait for him to unlock the car door.

Jensen smiled at him over the car before unlocking the doors and climbing in. "Food?" He asked as he slid the key in the ignition, starting the car up.

"Yeah, something healthy." Jared raised his eyebrows at Jensen. He might adore his boyfriend but he was pretty sure that Jensen didn't eat quite as well he should. One day it would catch up with him, at least that's what Jared's parents were always telling him.

Snorting a laugh Jensen rolled his eyes and drove them in the direction of Subway. "Healthy is overrated," he smiled, adjusting the camera case in the cup holder. Even if they didn't need Yoda around, it was nice to be reassured by him there. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Not nearly enough times. I have a quota." Jared slid his hand over his boyfriend's thigh to settle in its usual spot. Squeezing gently he smiled. "If you don't meet my quota, no blow jobs for you for a week." He couldn’t help laughing because it wasn't like he could actually _keep_ his hands off Jensen - or his mouth for that matter.

Jensen gasped in mock horror. "Oh Jesus Jared, you can't even _suggest_ something like that." He grinned over at him, pulling into the parking lot. "You _know_ I love you."

"Okay," Jared tugged on the latex gloves that were covering his hands and picked up Yoda. "It says to gently tap into one end of the egg until a small hole appears. When that hole is made we can make it a little bigger but it can't be bigger than a pea." Jared blinked as he gazed down at Yoda then held him out to Jensen. "You do it." The idea of poking Yoda's butt with a knife wasn't very appealing.

"No way man, I'm gonna fuck it up and crack the whole thing." Jensen pushed Jared's hand back toward him, frown deep on his face. Poor Yoda, Jensen did not envy him in the slightest.

Jared looked back down at Yoda and sighed. "Okay. Fine." Snatching the knife off the counter Jared tapped it against the shell a few times very gently. "Nothing happened." Jared chewed on his bottom lip and looked over at Jensen.

Peering down at the egg Jensen frowned and reached out for it, shaking slightly. "Ew gross. What if it's so rotten inside it won't come out?" Jensen looked back up at Jared and scratched his neck. "Does it say what to do next?"

"Don't shake him!" Jared snatched Yoda back. "He's going to be traumatized enough." Jared looked back down at the paper he'd printed out. "Oh." He slid the paper toward Jensen. "We're supposed to make a small hole in his head too. This is awful."

Sighing deeply Jensen took Yoda back and snatched the knife, wincing slightly before steeling his shoulders. "Alright, okay I'll do this one. You shouldn't have to do all the grunt work." Jensen swallowed thickly and repeated the taps just as Jared had, holding the egg out over the sink. Nothing happened. "Oh Jesus, what now?" Jensen looked up at Jared, eyebrows narrowing.

Leaning over Jensen's arm Jared read the next part of the instructions. "Toothpick... up his, up the - in the bottom hole. Move it around and break his yolk." Jared rubbed his forehead with the back of his arm. "Dude, that's nasty. Then you gotta blow in his head." Blinking Jared stepped back a little.

Staring down at the egg in his fingers, Jensen wet his lips slowly and shook his head. "God, I feel like I'm trying to rape my own child. This is just... maybe we could call Sandy and she could do it." Jensen really wasn't down with this idea of poking toothpicks inside Yoda and then _blowing_ the yolk out of him. It kind of made him a little sick to his stomach.

"I'll poke if you blow." Jared winced and shrugged.

"I-" Jensen shook his head. "Gross. You blow. I'll poke." Looking up at him Jensen flinched. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Okay," Jared held up his fist. "On three." He waited for Jensen to make a fist. "One, two, three." Jared threw down paper.

Keeping his hand in a fist Jensen released a slow breath as he stared down at Jared's spread out hand. "Damn," he sighed and lamented the fact that paper covered rock. "This sucks," Jensen held the egg out for Jared, waiting for him to poke poor Yoda with the toothpick.

Screwing his face up Jared held Yoda as far back from his face as he could and slid a toothpick inside the bottom until he felt a small pop. "Uh," Jared shuddered and hunched his shoulders, "did you hear that? That little popping?" Jared stood there with a wry smile on his face. "What now? What? Quick! Read the thing."

Sighing low in his throat Jensen read the paper quickly and took Yoda from his boyfriend, covering both holes with his fingers and shaking a few times. "It says to shake," he added quickly before Jared could say anything about him further traumatizing their poor gay egg baby. Following the instructions he washed around the hole and held the egg over the sink, taking a deep breath. His eyes lifted to Jared and he frowned even deeper. "I'm really not down with this idea," he whispered before closing his eyes and bringing the egg up, releasing the bottom hole and blowing.

"Whatever you do," Jared said seriously, " _don't_ suck." Jared took a step back again, not quite sure he wanted to see what was going to come out of Yoda. The first glob looked like regular egg, then something kind of green came out and plopped wetly into the sink. "OOOhh gross," Jared turned away and then looked back over his shoulder, " _Gross_."

Rolling his eyes Jensen blew into the egg until he was certain he could hear nothing else falling from the egg. Pulling it away Jensen held it out to Jared, not inhaling despite the need for air. "Wash it." He gasped and walked quickly away, needing to take a deep breath that didn't include the wicked gross lingering smell of sulphur. That was, hands down, the grossest thing he'd ever done.

Grabbing Yoda and trying to hold his breath while he fumbled with the hot water tap Jared groaned. "That's the worst smell... _Jesus_ , Yoda." He coughed slightly as Yoda's insides finally began to slip down the drain. Adjusting the tap so that the water was running more gently Jared held Yoda under the tap.

"Hey, Jen, we're supposed to rinse him with some water that has Vinegar in it - can you get it when you can breathe? It's in the last cupboard on the left. There's a basin under the cupboard beside the dishwasher.” He managed to position Yoda so that the water was flowing in the top hole and draining out the bottom. Turning away he sucked in a breath. "God, that's a dis _gust_ ing smell."

"Yeah well, just be glad you didn't have to blow the contents out," Jensen grumbled and crossed to the cabinet Jared had spoken of, pulling out the vinegar. Walking back over to Jared and Yoda, Jensen unscrewed the bottle, glancing up at Jared. "Do we let him soak or something? Or just give his insides a good thorough washing?"

"I blow the water out of him and do it again - and then we soak him. Put a teaspoon of vinegar in the basin and we'll fill it with warm water." Jared took a few deep breaths and pressed his lips to the top of the egg and blew the water out. Sliding a bit to the side he waved Jensen toward the sink.

Jensen did as he was told, pouring a teaspoon of vinegar into the basin. "So how do we make sure he doesn't break? He's going to be really fragile now right?" He bumped into Jared's side purposefully, watching him dip the egg into the liquid.

"We'll just have to be really careful with him. Maybe make him a little stand." Jared grinned and little bubbles emptied from Yoda as he filled up with water. "Poor little guy has been through a lot today." Jared tugged the gloves off his hands and balled them up so he could throw them in the trash under the sink. Reaching across the counter Jared grabbed some paper towel and held it out. "Want to do the honours and fish him out?" Jared smiled.

"Yeah alright," Jensen nodded and gingerly pulled Yoda from the basin, barely shaking him up and down to free the excess water. The egg was much lighter now, Jensen could tell how fragile it was, but there was the familiar black sharpie Jared hair and it made him grin. "Do you have somewhere safe we can store him? Hey you know my mom and sister used to be obsessed with beanie babies right? And they have these plastic cases to put them in, the special ones you know?" Jensen looked up at Jared and caught his expectant gaze and obviously bemused smile. "Anyway, we have a bunch lying around. We could get a stand for him and put him in the case yeah?" Jensen offered Yoda to Jared, thumb barely dragging along the shell.

"I like that idea," Jared smirked, "it's extremely sappy, and I'll tease you for a very long time about it - but it's cute. And, you're cute." He rubbed Yoda carefully with the paper towels and made sure he looked pretty dry. "We should take him down to my room 'cause after all that it would really suck if someone threw him out by accident - or crushed him. Poor little guy." Jared patted Yoda gently with the paper towel.

Blush coloring his cheeks Jensen nodded and followed Jared down to his room, eyes dropping to watch the sway of his hips. It was distracting enough that he hadn't realized they'd stopped until he ran into Jared's back. "Oops, sorry," Jensen laughed quietly and curled his fingers around Jared's hip. "You know what I want?" He asked, voice quiet and low.

"What?" Jared moved over to the book shelf and set the paper towels down in a little damp nest and propped Yoda up on them.

Smirking slightly Jensen shrugged and crossed the basement into Jared's room, kicking his shoes off across the carpet. "Oh I'm sure you could guess if you thought hard enough about it."

Smiling even before he turned around Jared bolted after his boyfriend and tackled him at the foot of the bed. They fell in a heap surrounded by pillows. "You want me?" Jared laughed softly and brushed Jensen's hair back, "I like it when there's no goop in your hair." He grinned, "you know, in case you were curious."

"Always curious," Jensen agreed and shoved at Jared, rolling them along the mattress and pressing him down hard. "Always want you too," he murmured, grinding the half hard bulge in his jeans down against Jared's hips.

Sliding his hands down to cup Jensen's ass, Jared smiled softly. "So," he shifted beneath his boyfriend, teasing, "what _do_ you want oh amazing boyfriend of mine." He wet his lips and blinked slowly. "Just name it." Sliding his arms up Jensen's back to his waist Jared tightened his grip.

Catching his bottom lip between his teeth Jensen slowly smiled and shrugged as innocently as he could. Which wasn't very innocent at all if he were to be honest. "Just you. In whatever way that may be. Certainly wouldn't say no to being fucked by you, I'm fairly fond of that," Jensen dropped forward, letting his lips part and slide across Jared's neck.

Head rolling to the side, Jared's fingers curled hard into Jensen's back. "There's this way, I want-" Jared closed his mouth and felt his cheeks flush. He was pretty sure there was nothing that he could say to Jensen that his boyfriend would laugh at but he still struggled to get sappy things out. It was stupid. They were having sex so Jared _should_ be able to tell Jensen everything. "It's just," he was _really_ distracted by Jensen's tongue playing over his Adam's Apple and lost his train of thought for a few moments.

"Mm, Jared?" Jensen sucked greedily along his skin before it occurred to him his boyfriend wasn't going to answer as long as he was kissing his skin. Pushing his hands into the mattress, Jensen smiled down at his boyfriend. "Yeah? What way do you want?" Jensen was down with _any_ way Jared wanted him.

"Well," Jared stared up at his boyfriend as his slid one hand up to curl over Jensen's neck; "I love looking at you when..." he blinked and looked down for a moment, "I was thinking that - on our sides with me behind you. I know it sounds lame probably but we haven't done it that way and," Jared swallowed nervously, "I like the idea of just holding you, being all about you." _God_ he felt like his cheeks were on fire. "I just," his brow furrowed, "I just love you _so_ much and I like everything fast and hard but - _God_ \- am I being stupid?"

Catching Jared's lips in a soft kiss, Jensen deepened it for just a moment, tongue flicking forward before he pulled back and brushed their noses together. "You're not being stupid Jared. Don't you know by now that I want you no matter what? And this? It sounds... amazing." Jensen was a bit obsessed with the heat of Jared's body pressing over his, surrounding his, and this sounded better than good. "Love you," Jensen whispered, tugging Jared with him as he dropped to his side so they could face each other.

"Yeah, me too," Jared felt the tension leave his body once more and leaned forward to catch Jensen's lips in a long kiss. He ran his hand down Jensen's side and rolled over to stand. Easing his t-shirt up over his head Jared ran a hand down his chest slowly as he toed his boots off. Fingers popping his button loose Jared smiled at his boyfriend's flushed cheeks then pulled the zipper down. He shoved at his jeans and pushed them down over his slender hips, standing there for a few moments then walking over to flick the stereo on. He made a point of bending over while he searched for a good song so that Jensen got a good eye-full of his ass.

"I could watch you like that all day, maybe for the rest of my life." Jensen grinned at his boyfriend. There was really no maybe about it, Jensen thought it would be lovely if he could just keep Jared naked twenty four seven, forever. "I'm overdressed for this party," Jensen pointed out and sat up to tug his shirt off, tossing it toward Jared's clothing on the floor. Something about both their outfits on the floor, mixed together, made his heart churn and Jensen scrambled out of the rest of his clothes, tossing them to the side and scooting back on the mattress. His hand trailed down his chest, lingering at his hipbone, eyes fixed on his boyfriend.

"You're the hottest thing alive," Jared said as he paced closer to the bed again. It only took seconds for him to shed his jeans and socks and climb back onto the bed. "I love you," he murmured as he crawled down to the bottom of the bed. He lifted Jensen's foot and rested the sole on his shoulder then turned in to kiss the arch. His fingers trailed teasingly up his boyfriend's calf - tracing the curves of his muscles. Pushing forward he kissed his way up Jensen's calf, tongue tracing the side of his knee. Teeth dragging up Jared smiled as Jensen moaned his name, or at least, what he thought was his name. Jensen's body jolted when Jared nipped at his inner thigh, sucking in huge breaths. _God_ he loved the way his boyfriend smelled, the musky odour, the underlying sweetness.

Jensen nearly squeaked and shook his head, writhing beneath Jared's touches. "You- you're the hottest thing alive," his lashes fluttered, pleasure spiralling up his body in overwhelming waves. "Love you," he added a few minutes later and groaned low in his throat, pushing up into Jared's lips.

If he thought about it, or if he had the brain power too that was, Jensen might be shocked by how quickly Jared could melt him into a withering pool of nothing. Just sensations and sparks and the most wonderful feelings of his entire existence. "Jared," he gasped when air released along his swollen flesh.

By then, Jared was lying on his belly between Jensen's legs and nuzzled into his boyfriend's balls. The skin was silky soft under the rough hair and he blew out a warm breath just to tease Jensen a little more.

Parting his lips, Jared sucked on the tender skin then opened wider to suck Jensen's balls into his mouth. It was like being buried in Jensen's scent, heady and full and Jared's tongue worked the silken flesh as he sucked hard.

Pulling in a deep breath, Jensen savoured the feel of wet heat along his skin, seeping through his system. "God," he panted roughly and squirmed on the blanket, simultaneously pushing into Jared's mouth and trying to squirm away simply because it was too much.   
So much of Jensen just wanted Jared _now_ and another, equally persistent part wanted to enjoy every moment of foreplay he was offered. His heart was racing so hard it hurt and Jensen stretched a hand down to graze fingers through Jared's hair.

Jared pulled back to let Jensen's balls slip from his mouth and licked his lips as he glanced up. Jensen's face was always so amazing during sex. Jared could _read_ Jensen like a book, the glow on his cheeks and the way he bit down hard on his bottom lip, the dark lust-blown pupils and the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Dragging his lips up the underside of his boyfriend's dick Jared moaned softly and shifted slightly so he could crawl up and push Jensen over onto his belly. "Just for a little while," he murmured as he mouthed his way across his boyfriend's ass.

"A little while?" Jensen repeated curiously, voice thick and heavy with the arousal pulsing through him. It was enough to make his hips roll down into mattress, seeking out any type of friction. "Jared," he moaned at the radiating heat of Jared's lips on his skin.

Jared bit down a little harder on his boyfriend's ass and felt the heat flare within him again as Jensen's muscles tightened and his hips rolled forward. Tugging Jensen's legs apart, Jared kneeled between his boyfriend's legs and massaged his way up the back of Jensen's thighs. Jensen's ass was pretty hot and Jared licked his lips as he stared down then curled his hands over the round muscles. "You've got a great ass," he murmured and squeezed his fingers. Pulling Jensen's cheeks apart just slightly Jared leaned down and blew gently against Jensen's puckered hole. His boyfriend writhed underneath him and Jared blew again, taking one hand away to snatch the bottle of lube off the night stand.

"You're gonna kill me," Jensen whispered, gasped, slid along the mattress away from the air then back down. "God, you're just-" Jensen inhaled sharply and spread his legs even wider, listening to the cap pop open on the bottle of lube in his boyfriend's grasp.

Jensen was hyper aware of every little touch, of the way Jared's fingers felt massaging his muscles and pulling at his skin, the steady heat constantly quickening the race of his heart and the speed of blood pumping through his veins.

Holding the bottle of lube just above Jensen's ass Jared squeezed until it squirted out. He laughed softly as Jensen started at the feel of the cool liquid. "Sorry," he mumbled, voice thick and sandpaper rough, "God, I could touch you like this all night - just watch you move.." he sighed and leaned down to kiss the small of Jensen's back even as he slid two fingers along the lube and rubbed at his boyfriends tight entrance.

If Jared touched him like this all night, Jensen would literally explode. He grumbled something, incoherent, and buried his head into the pillow. "Kill me," he repeated, voice muffled by the pillow beneath him. Pushing his hips back, Jensen met the feel of Jared's fingers pushing into him, gasping and clenching as he rocked back. The only thing better than this in Jensen's opinion was Jared actually in him, feeling the fingers stretch him apart was enough to make Jensen whimper.

During their epic weekend they'd had sex a lot - _so_ much Jared’s dick was actually a bit sore Sunday morning. _Good_ sore, but still. This was perfect though - slow - and teasing. Jared knew he had a lot to learn but _God_ the way that Jensen responded to him, the way his hips were grinding down against the bed and the sounds he was making. Jared moaned loudly when his own dick rubbed along the quilt.

Sliding two fingers into his boyfriend, Jared couldn't help groaning softly - so perfect. Struggling to breathe slower Jared reached down with his free hand and cupped Jensen's balls, rolling them between his fingers. "So gorgeous," he murmured. Jensen's muscles were twitching and rippling under the flesh of his back and there was so much for Jared to see he was lost for a few moments in the sensation of it all.

Pushing forward hard, Jared sank his fingers deep inside the soft heat of his boyfriend's ass. Hissing quietly he felt his own cock jolt when Jensen's muscles clenched tight around his fingers. Twisting his wrist slightly Jared curled his fingers and pressed around the edges of the small bundle of nerves he'd learned to find deep in his lover.

The press against his prostate tore an almost savage moan from Jensen and he tried his hardest not to come just then. He thought desperately of the football locker room and it worked, surprisingly. Until Jared pressed the area once more and Jensen keened.

"Just... god Jared please," he gasped, savouring the stretch and pull on his muscles, clenching around the digits once more to tell Jared exactly what would be happening in a few minutes. Fingers were good, Jared was better, and this was about all Jensen could process at the moment.

Jared smiled and withdrew his fingers then stretched out on his side next to Jensen. Grabbing the boy's shoulder he tugged, "come back here," he pulled until Jensen's back was pressed against his own chest, until he could feel his dick fitting just perfectly in the crack of Jensen's ass. " _God_ ," he moaned softly.

Curling one arm under Jensen's neck Jared held his boyfriend's head still so he could lick his way down the shell of his ear. His hips began to rock, dick sliding torturously along Jensen's ass. Jensen's hips were in motion, pushing back, obviously wanting more. "You want me?" Jared growled against his boyfriend's ear, "Want me inside you?"

Groaning low in his throat Jensen pushed eagerly back against Jared. "I think that's uh, an obvious duh," he grumbled, voice deep and throaty. Wrapping an arm behind him he caressed the top of Jared's ass, enjoying the warm silky slide of smooth skin. "Jared," he pleaded, unashamed of how needed he sounded. Jensen _always_ wanted Jared in him and had a hunch it might be that way for a very _long_ time.

Kissing his way down the back of Jensen's neck Jared sucked hard on the skin at the top of his back. Reaching down between them he grabbed his dick and pushed slowly into Jensen's ass, just the head.

Jared moaned as he felt the resistance then the release of his dick sliding into the tight muscle. Vision clouding for a few moments Jared sucked harder on Jensen's neck and reached around to press his palm flat against his boyfriend's chest. It was like he could _feel_ Jensen's heart thundering beneath his palm - maybe it was his own - sometimes it was hard to tell. Hips pushing forward slightly Jared dragged his hand to the side and found Jensen's nipple, pinched it tight and pushed forward - sliding deep and slick inside his boyfriend.

The over stimulation was enough to make Jensen once more almost lose it prematurely. Thankfully he was too caught up on the idea of Jared being in him and how very much he wanted that. "Fuck," he gasped as Jared slid all the way in and back out, tortuously slow. Another hard pinch at his nipple had his hips snapping back to meet the slow thrust and his hand dropped forward, curling into the bed sheet and holding tight.

"More," Jensen moaned, rocking his hips against Jared's, loving the feel of heat surrounding him, filling him. His head tilted back, resting in the crook of Jared's neck and he breathed in the man's scent.

A low moan built deep in Jared's chest and he turned his face into Jensen's, kissing his cheek softly and murmuring, "I love you so much." The heat within him was only made worse every single time Jensen's hips rocked back against him. Squeezing his eyes shut Jared thrust forward harder and tugged hard on Jensen's nipple one last time before dragging his palm down his boyfriend's body. He pinned Jensen to him, buried deep inside him Jared's fingers splayed over his boyfriend's belly to hold him still. A shudder ran down his spine and he moaned, "you, _God_ \- I don't even fuckin'-" he moaned loudly as heat flared in his core and began to thrust suddenly unable to stand it a moment longer.

Jensen's hand on the bed pressed down hard, riding out each thrust in steady outward pants. "Love," he managed to gasp before all words left him and he was reduced to a constant stream of unsteady moans. He clenched his muscles around Jared, groaned at the feel of fingers on his dick, eyes snapping shut. A twist of his hips and a deep thrust sent sparks up his spine as Jared brushed his prostate then held the spot, pushing deeper to lengthen the stimulation. Jensen sucked in air now to keep himself from passing out, almost _purring_ when Jared thrust hard and fast down into him. His orgasm was bubbling just under the surface and Jensen pushed back at it, losing the battle faster than he knew he wanted.

When he found the right angle to make Jensen moan and writhe Jared thrust fast and hard. Fumbling slightly, he managed to get his fingers curled around Jensen's dick so his boyfriend could thrust up into his fist. Mind whirling as he was assaulted by almost too many sensations all at once Jared sucked in a deep breath and murmured his boyfriend's name in a half moan as his hips snapped forward one last time and he came. The pulsing surge of come took his breath away and his mind shut down under the flood of pleasure.

That triggered it, the final snapping of his control, the feel of Jared coming in him. Jensen dragged his boyfriend's name out in a low moan and stuttered up into his hand, muscles cinching tight around the waves of his release. For a moment his vision seemed to blur and Jensen blinked rapidly to clear it, panting heavily into Jared's neck before dropping forward in a slouch that spoke of exhaustion though his body still hummed. "Always..." he murmured, fingers gingerly releasing the blanket. "Gets better," he finally added and grinned, pleased.

"Holy shit." Jared croaked out and shifted slightly to press his forehead against the back of Jensen's neck. " _Holy_ shit." He wasn't entirely sure but he thought Jensen might actually have killed him - or at the very least made him sex-dumb or some kind of magic thing like that.

Smile brightening Jensen hummed in agreement and burrowed as much as possible into Jared's sheets. "Should just... stay here. Forever," he murmured, breathing in thick lungfuls of Jared's smell because he liked the way it made him feel so lightheaded.

Jared took a few deep breaths and kissed Jensen's neck gently. "Would starve to death," he laughed softly and shifted his hips back slightly to pull out of Jensen. He missed the warmth instantly, and tightened his hold on his boyfriend. "Okay, I've decided," he murmured.

"Decided what?" Jensen asked, turning in Jared's arms so he could press flush against him and capture his lips in a soft kiss.

"Mmmm," Jared smiled and sucked on Jensen's bottom lip for a few moments. "Two things," he muttered, "I'm keeping you," he kissed Jensen," and I like slow as much as fast sex. Also - I think there are probably lots of speeds in between that are good." He kissed the corner of his boyfriend's mouth and folded him in his arms. "That's three things."

Chuckling softly Jensen agreed. "Three good things," he murmured, dipping in for another kiss. Their lips slid familiar and languid together for a long stretch of minutes before Jensen fell back. "When my parents were in high school they met and fell in love. And my mom used to tell me how she just _knew_ they'd be together forever." Jensen pulled back and peered into Jared's eyes. "That's how I feel about you. Only more gay and ten thousand times better."

Jared threw his head back and laughed. "See this is what I like about you. Well, this is one of the things." His laughter continued for a few more minutes. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," Jensen decided after a few minutes of considering it. "You gonna make me epic post sex food?"

"Scrambled eggs?" Jared grinned.

Matching the grin, Jensen nodded. "Sounds a little morbid. But epic nonetheless." And if Jared wasn't the best boyfriend in the world before hand, he would definitely be now.


End file.
